In concert harps, a sound board of this type is produced by adhesively bonding about twenty planks made of (for example) spruce fir, disposed side by side, such as to obtain a wooden board having a substantially constant thickness of, for example, 1.3 cm, with a maximum width of about 55 cm and a length of about 140 cm. The external surface or side of this wooden board is then veneered with a sheet of (for example) fir, which has a thickness of the order of 1 mm and has an essentially aesthetic function. In a subsequent stage, this wooden board is tapered, like a wedge with flat surfaces, with a thickness of 10 mm at the base and of 2.5 mm at the top (including the ply of veneer).
The reinforcing beam made of (for example) raw beech is adhesively bonded on the longitudinal axis to the internal or reverse surface or side of the board thus produced, and, at the same time, the profiled string-carrier member made of (for example) evaporated beech is fastened on the axis of the external surface or side, and the string ferrules are then set into said profiled string-carrier member.
To date, sound boards for concert harps have been designed and produced in an entirely traditional manner.